


Is this Jeffree Star approved?

by Agayfish



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Beauty guru Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Makeup review, YouTuber Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: Magnus opens some PR packages and stumbles upon the Jeffree x Morphe palette.





	Is this Jeffree Star approved?

Alec was on a mission. His mission was to collect Magnus’ fanmail and PR packages at his PO box. 

He made his way from the parking lot with a reusable bag expecting somewhere between 5-10 small packages. Oh how he was wrong. He definitely knew that his husband was popular and well known in the beauty industry but he had not expected anything like the amount he was greeted with. 

He then realized why the person at the front desk glared at him when he told her why he was there. He looked down at the bag in his hands and sighed, this was going to take a while. He borrowed a cart from the back and started carefully loading the boxes on the cart from one of the piles. Magnus had been very particular about him not accidentally damaging something. He was going to do it himself but Isabelle, Alec’s sister, had barged in demanding to talk to Magnus without Alec present. So naturally, he had offered to get them for him. 

After about 20 minutes he had piled all the packages in his Maserati and pulled out of the parking lot and started driving home. As usual, the traffic was absolutely awful and it took a while for him to get home. 

When he walked through the front door he heard Magnus saying his usual intro to his YouTube channel called Bye Bi. He usually did makeup reviews, spoke about feminism, racism and lgbtq+ issues. 

Alec had started emptying the elevator to put the packages in his husbands filming room but was stopped by said husband who suggested that they’d open as many as they could on camera. Magnus stopped recording and stood up to help him stack the boxes in front of the camera. 

They quickly finished and before Alec knew it he was sitting cross legged on the floor and opening makeup packages. He held up the item every time he opened one and Magnus told his audience what he thought of the product or brand. 

Alec had just opened and box containing a bright pink eye shadow palette when Magnus gasped and snatched it out of his hands. “Rude” “Sorry darling but I’ve been waiting to try this out, so as you all probably know Jeffree Star recently released an eyeshadow palette with Morphe. It caused some mixed reactions as he has his own successful brand and doesn’t need to collab with others, fans were also worried that he wasn’t going to keep his next review of a Morphe product honest because of their collaboration.” He then proceeded to take the bubble wrap and plastic protector off the palette. “Okay so we’re gonna do some swatches of these lovely shades, there are 30 shades in here so I’m gonna do them on Alexander, that okay?” He directed the last part at his husband. Alec shot him an amused look but nodded, used to doing things like this.

“Okay so I’m going to quickly swatch them and tell you what I think about them. Let’s start with the first shade, Welcome, oh I see what he did there! That’s pretty cute to be honest. This is a veryyyy pretty shimmery-almost-highlighter shade that would look amazing in the inner corner of the eyes” He continued, swiping his pointer finger in it a couple of times before dragging it down Alec’s forearm.

“That’s pretty, wouldn’t that be a highlight though?” Alec asked.

“You can definitely use it as a highlighter!” Magnus exclaimed before moving on to the next one. 

He quickly made his way through the palette, telling his audience what he liked about them and before he knew it he had finished.

“Okay so overall I like it but it’s not really something I’d swear by, I’m honestly a bit disappointed with it all. The brushes are again, fine but nothing special. Packaging looks cheap and something you’d buy your 6 year old. The names are very creative and I like how Morphe for once put the shade names below the shadows. The formula is good and creamy, just how I like it. I don’t know what else to say. Anything you’d like to add Angel?” He addressed Alec who had been pretty quiet during the process.

“I liked Millions! It was so shiny and I think I’d look so nice with To.” He beamed. 

“I’ll try that combo next time, I think you’re right.”

“Are we gonna do more? We haven’t eaten since breakfast” 

Magnus looked at the clock on his phone, seeing as it was 3:30 they should have had lunch a while ago. 

“You wanna post maid? I’ve been craving Greek recently” Magnus nodded and adjusted his camera to film the outro. Alec rolled his eyes fondly before getting his phone from his jacket and opening the post maid app, he heard Magnus saying his usual outro and then foot steps into his filming room. He came out a second later with makeup wipes and started removing all the color from Alec’s arms.

Who knows if the rashes up his arms the next day we’re from them, either way Jeffree Star would be hearing from Magnus’ lawyer.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh idk what this is but I had fun writing it. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
